1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for laminating a dry film using a microwave, and in particular to an apparatus and method for laminating a dry film using a microwave, which are capable of transforming a polymer attached to a dry film to a reaction liquid state using microwave.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the products such as a semiconductor shadow mask and PCB and L/F as well as a flat panel display apparatus, a thin film is laminated on a substrate. In the laminating process, it is important to closely adhere a film and a substrate each other for thereby preventing any foam formation therebetween.
Here, as a method for performing a laminating process, there are known a printing technique and photographing method. The photographing method includes an exposing step and is formed of an ink method which uses a liquid state solution, and a dry film method in which a photosensitive object is slightly coated on a surface of a PET, PE film, etc.
In the ink method, since a solution is fully coated even when a surface of an original film material is rough or has a dent or scratch thereon which may be formed during a fabrication of a highly intensive circuit, the ink method is more preferably used compared to the dry film method which implements a thin coat. However, in the ink method, a worker may be damaged due to the use of a liquid state solvent. If there is an artificially formed through hole on the surface of the same, the ink method may not be used. In addition, the solution may not be uniformly coated, so that a defect occurs during exposure. It is needed to dry for long time after the coating process.
The dry film method may be used without a drying process after the coating process, differently from a liquid state photosensitive substance. In addition, it is possible to implement a uniform thickness. In the case that there is a through hole on the surface, the laminating process can be performed.
Here, the laminating process is formed of a rolling work in which heat is applied to a roller, and the film is pressurized by the roller. In the rolling work, a film is prepared on a glass substrate, and then the roller uniformly rolls on the film, so that the film is effectively attached on the substrate by a pressurizing force.
In the attaching step based on the rolling operation, the roller directly contacts with the film for thereby uniformly applying a pressurizing force to the whole surfaces of the film, and it is needed to transfer heat to the surfaces of the film.
In the conventional close-attaching method, the laminating process is performed in such a manner that a destination object is electricity-alkali-processed, the surface of the destination object is brushed, and the destination object is acid-rinsed and dried. The closely contacting method based on the heat pressurizing operation is implemented using a heat-IR (Infrared Ray) method. At this time, since the IR has a bandwidth similar to the UV bandwidth which is an exposing bandwidth of a dry film, the photosensitive operation is concurrently performed based on the temperature. Therefore, the boundary ranges of the temperatures are important.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional laminating apparatus in which a heating apparatus is engaged to a frame roller. As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional laminating apparatus 100, a film is inputted from a film roll into a roller 118 having a heater, and then a dry film is pressurized and attached to a destination object. However, in the heating apparatus 118, a heat may not be uniformly transferred to the film due to an inherent characteristic of a photosensitive material and a characteristic such as a weight of a roller, etc. In addition, when a scratch, dent, roughness, etc. occur on the surface of a destination material film, even when a good coating is performed, an attaching force and filled-up state may have a certain defect.